


Right Here

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: A/N: I debated pretty heavily if I wanted to do CodyWan or the Bad Batch, but I really love CodyWan so much and I never get to write for them, so I hope you like it! Happy Valentines Day!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43
Collections: Star Wars Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StorytellerSecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerSecrets/gifts).



Obi-Wan stared at the small package sitting on his bed. He was exhausted beyond belief; this last mission had drained him completely. He was thankful for the time off he and the 212th had received. Except there wasn’t enough time for the men to make it back to Coruscant for a break, so they opted to just take a much-needed rest on The Negotiator. 

Why was there a small package on his bed? For a moment he couldn’t get himself to move his arms to pick up the box. It looked like a gift; it was neatly wrapped in blue in paper with a carefully tied bow on top. Could it be some sort of trap? Who would take that much care to trap him? What is-

“It’s a gift.” Obi-Wan slowly turned around to see Cody leaning against his door. Cody looked equally exhausted as he walked into Obi-Wan’s room. Cody picked up the small box and held it out to Obi-Wan. “I saw it on our last relief mission, and I thought you may like it,” Cody said, suddenly becoming bashful. Obi-Wan smiled wholeheartedly as Cody’s cheeks turned red.   
The two had become closer as time went on and even though Obi-Wan hated that the Jedi had become soldiers in a war but knowing and being close to Cody made it all worth it. For a moment Obi-Wan allowed himself to imagine an after the war with Cody. No Jedi order. No Grand Army of the Republic. Just the two of them. Obi-Wan gently took the small box from Cody, their fingers just barely brushing. 

“I can’t even remember the last time someone gave me a gift. It would have been before I was taken” Obi-Wan mused, Cody let out a laugh. 

“I think General Skywalker counts all the times he’s “helped” us out on the field a gift.” 

“Oh yes, Anakin sure does believe he is the forces gift to us all, doesn’t he?” The two shared a laugh as Obi-Wan sat next to Cody. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they both looked at the gift. Cody nudged Obi-Wan with his shoulder.

“Well, are you going to open it?” Cody mused, causing Obi-Wan to frown and look away from the gift and Cody. 

“Jedi aren’t supposed to have attachments, emotional or physical…” Obi-Wan sighed and looked at Cody’s honey-colored eyes. “Maybe it’s the war, but I’m beginning to question a lot of their teachings.” He whispered, hoping Cody would catch his meaning. 

“The long necks taught us something similar, a lot of the men think it’s bantha fodder and I don’t blame them. We were made to fight a war and that’s it. And when the war is over, then what? Are they going to take us all out? Are we going to just be running drills until the next war?” Cody’s voice started to raise. “Obi-Wan, I don’t want to be considered someone’s property. I don’t want-“

“Cody, you won’t I promise.” Obi-Wan interrupted, stunned for a moment by his promise he had no way to guarantee but regardless, it seemed to calm Cody down for the moment. “Who knows, maybe we’ll both leave our stations after the war.” Obi-Wan pondered, allowing himself one moment of imagining himself and Cody living a simple life. No more politics, no more fighting, no more wondering if this day will be their last. Just the two of them. 

“That would be nice,” Cody whispered, emotions catching his voice. Slowly, Obi-Wan began to unwrap the gift. He had to take a few deep breaths to keep himself from unraveling in front of Cody. 

Inside the box was a small teacup. The cup itself was made out of some sort of clay that had been painted a faint orange and blue and then had designs carved into the cup. Upon closer inspection Obi-Wan noticed that the design did not seem to be random and in fact, there were little lightsaber hilts and clone trooper helmets hidden within the other shapes and squiggles. Obi-Wan didn’t know a lot about ceramic art, but he could tell by the intricate design it had taken whomever a long time. 

“The commission price was high, I wanted to get you a whole set, but I didn’t have enough,” Cody whispered, he was nervously fidgeting, believing Obi-Wan didn’t like the gift. It was just one measly teacup, Obi-Wan must’ve had at least 5 aboard The Negotiator alone. Obi-Wan deserved a full set and then some. All the good he did for Cody and the other men under his command. He knew he should’ve gone with something better, he should’ve-

“Cody, I…I’m not sure what to say. This is beautiful.” Obi-Wan breathed out. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the small cup. “Thank you.” Cody smiled and looked at Obi-Wan. He wanted to remember this moment, Obi-Wan’s checks were slightly blushed, his mouth slightly opened in awe, and his eyes had unshed tears. “I…I don’t have anything for you.” He said finally looking over at Cody. 

“No worries, General. I have everything I could ever want right here.”


End file.
